


【Beholder2相关】【罗格朗】《生根》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Beholder (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 一个G向要素比较浓厚的短篇。灵感来源是这个。一句话概括故事内容：死于断头的马克·罗格朗变为鬼魂，但是在荒诞的世界中，鬼魂再度经历一次断头，并长出了一颗新的脑袋。有各种奇怪的暗示和掉san要素，完全是没头没脑的短篇。……为G而G真的对不起。……为G而G真的对不起。……为G而G真的对不起。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【Beholder2相关】【罗格朗】《生根》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个G向要素比较浓厚的短篇。灵感来源是这个。
> 
> 一句话概括故事内容：死于断头的马克·罗格朗变为鬼魂，但是在荒诞的世界中，鬼魂再度经历一次断头，并长出了一颗新的脑袋。
> 
> 有各种奇怪的暗示和掉san要素，完全是没头没脑的短篇。
> 
> ……为G而G真的对不起。
> 
> ……为G而G真的对不起。
> 
> ……为G而G真的对不起。

马克·罗格朗掉了脑袋。这不是夸张的形容，他确确实实是脑袋与身体分了家。大斧锐利的刃斩断了头身的连接处，他在脑袋滚落到地上的十几秒内短暂抱有清醒意识。先前的他从未匍匐于地而观察在全体大会中出席的人：高跟鞋，尖头皮鞋，黑色工服的裤腿，净是这些他平日不会怎么去看的东西——他是不低头的。没有人会为在大会上处决的人合上双眼，更不用说这么一颗滚落到一旁的头。负责炒热气氛与处决的刽子手抬起沉重的斧头，最后选择将它立起。鲜血流得到处都是，乃至斧头的长柄都变得鲜红。马克·罗格朗第一次以仰望视角看带着头套的刽子手：一个接近三角形的头套，两个窟窿像是直接用锥子扎穿的一般。刽子手不去看将死之人，更乐意把兴致放在生者身上。他再也看不见什么了。照道理来说马克·罗格朗死不瞑目，但这也不完全对。马克·罗格朗再次活过来，他的脖子上围绕着整齐的缝合线：好一个严丝合缝的颈圈，应当是为了同他的死法相照应。又同某些作品中常有出现的鬼魂苏生桥段不大相同。别人瞧不见他，但他无法穿透墙壁，与此同时自己的身体又并非刀枪不入，在他竭力大喊的时候他清楚地感受到皮下的血管在颤抖，声带与器官都像是被砂纸摩擦：一种极度粗糙的疼痛感。他依旧无法完全习惯与这么一道伤口共存的生活，因为每每他有过分激烈的动作，这么一些本来看起来牢不可摧的缝合线就开始松动。一种新的，尖锐的疼痛扎进他的身体里，而视野的微弱倾斜使得他脑内开始警铃大作。将脑袋稍稍扶正的动作看起来是太滑稽了，但他不得不这么做。马克·罗格朗会在屋内照镜子（庆幸吧，他的老父亲罗格朗留下了这间屋子而没有叫人收拾，并且没有把门锁上），发现缝合线浸满了血。这么一来，上下交错的缝合线早就是深红色的，像极了尖锐的、沾满血的犬牙。某种痛感依然在撕咬着马克·罗格朗，这使得他难以入眠。他在失眠的沼泽地里挣扎，而在沼泽边缘又有黑色的猎犬等待他。愈发挣扎就是陷得越深，而眼前景象又没什么可指望的。马克·罗格朗在生前几乎不会经历失眠——他只会因丰富的夜生活极度压缩自己的睡眠时间，而现今这种极端的经历缺乏开始向他复仇，告知他身为鬼魂反而会彻夜难眠。马克·罗格朗试图通过更换睡姿入眠，然而侧翻对现在的他来说不是好主意。对颈部的压迫使得缝合线好似要完全嵌入他的皮肤，本就在脖上缠绕得严实的颈圈现在是好像是要勒住他。他心跳加速，且产生一种缝合线已经完全进入血肉之中的错觉，使得他很快地起身，想要进行检查。最开始的时候，他会检查五六次……一个晚上检查五六次。他不知道缝合线断了以后会发生什么，对未知的恐惧使得他不由自主地反复伸手摩挲缝合线。凹凸着的粗糙的质感若没有一点中断的迹象，他就能合上眼睛：他生前最后一刻是做不到这件事的，但现在他想要闭上多少次眼睛都没问题，只是他也不知会不会在某一日就再也无法睁开。

然而现实总是要开点玩笑：能让你睁眼就能让你闭眼，总会有点什么。马克·罗格朗还是有了一个将未知化为已知的机会，现在他终于要知道缝合线断裂后会发生什么。一只猫，一只黑色的猫钻入他的房间当中。不随手关上房门不是好事，然而马克·罗格朗努力了数日终究也只能推动些许——乐观点说，至少动了有一两厘米，只是没有完全关上。但是一只黑猫只需几秒就能把这一两厘米擦去。没人知道这只猫是哪里来的，但他保留了对黑猫的不好的印象……黑色的猎犬，黑色的猫，没有一个是好东西的。黑猫跳上他的床，他虽明知这只猫只会穿过自己的身体，他还是吓了一大跳。他在迅速起身的时候不慎脚下一滑，身体迅速地一斜，脑袋直接磕在了床头。强烈的疼痛在颈间迸开，血肉与缝合线在断裂前似乎仍保有一些坚持，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。也许本来鬼魂应该只是个空瓶子，里面盛着的是透明的，或是灰色的虚无的东西，可是现在看来这瓶子里还是装满了血与骨，一点分量也不少。瓶子的颈部裂开，而他也是，缝合线完全断裂时他又再度体会过度倾斜的视角，他“躺”在床头柜上，房间角落的黑猫竟是同他对视。某种怪异的恶心感将他攫住，他甚至觉得那只黑猫发亮的皮毛都相当异常。那只黑猫走向他，伸出了爪子，好似就是知道床头柜上多了什么。马克·罗格朗经历与一只黑猫对视的十五秒，最后视野归于黑暗。马克·罗格朗的头颅消失，而他的身体仍能活动，只是他完全什么也看不到。现在他是因为先前的脚下一滑而是跌坐于地：多么荒诞，怎么鬼魂还能重蹈覆辙？马克·罗格朗现在无法歇斯底里，因为他缺少发声的气管。头颅的缺失使得他无从发泄，在仅有身体的情况下他的感知也变得迟钝。还是荒诞，缺了头颅的身体还能感觉到别的东西，他甚至可以摸到右手手腕上的两个手环，并把自己左手的手指探入手环与右手手腕之间的缝隙。他总会确认自己的手环是否少了，并会想原来死人还能把随身的东西带走。当然，也许是因为大厦里的警卫没有”分赃“的习惯。马克·罗格朗现在又睁不开眼睛，有人强行让他闭上双眼。他的感知开始被麻痹，只剩躯体的他现在更像是一颗种子，被埋进了土里。

不过既然是种子就要生根发芽，于是他在不知几日后感受到脖颈的截面处——那断裂的地方开始像火烧似的变得灼热起来，那截面处残余的部分似乎是浸在岩浆里开始冒泡。他听不到声音，但他觉得那咯吱咯吱的声音又回来了。对未知的恐惧又缠上他：会发生什么？这么一个鬼魂的身上还能有什么怪事发生？难道我要长出一个新的脑袋，换掉旧的吗？事实是这样，上帝创世要花上七天，赫尔默的领袖赢得民心则不用花多久，而马克·罗格朗的脑袋若要长出来肯定要花更长的时间。马克·罗格朗在这期间总会忍不住伸手去摸脖子的截面处，最初是一种诡异的，柔软而滚烫的感觉包着他的手指，后来就会有坚硬的骨骼似的东西。马克·罗格朗触摸自己脖颈的断截面，好似每日看望一株正在生长的植物。他感觉到断截面以上的部分要越垒越高，宛若将赌桌上的塑料片筹码往上叠：若是这样，这么一个荷官的手脚实在是太不麻利。剩下的半段脖子有了，然后是嘴，他现在可以发声，但声带更像是泡在某种液体里，自言自语都会冒出泡，比醉鬼说胡话还糟糕得多。接着就是鼻子，马克·罗格朗骂骂咧咧地接受没有鼻子鬼魂还能”呼吸“的事实，并在发觉鼻梁还未完全长好时做个深呼吸都不可能后持续叫骂：他的嘴已经长好了。这一切都不能从人体科学的角度出发，否则就没完没了。最后罗格朗的眼睛回来了，他不去照镜子，因为他总觉得自己还能听到那种”嘶嘶“的冒着热气的声音：还未完全长好。马克·罗格朗最后选择在自己的脑袋完全“长”回来后去看看日历：他还记得那只黑猫闯入他房间时是星期五。没有人会替他撕日历，他的手表也不翼而飞，于是现在这么一个星期五就充满了谜团。可以是漫长的一天，可以是创世日的七天，也可以是更多更多的七天。世界总是荒诞的，没有鬼魂的世界也会是荒诞的！不用他自己想，也有人替他这么想了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 对于“世界是荒诞的”这句话，罗格朗的回应大概就是“你是荒诞的”。
> 
> 如果是其他角色，也许回应会是“我是荒诞的”。


End file.
